You put your arms around me and I'm home
by 6thBennet
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Emma and Killian are on their first date. Hook sees Emma wearing her red dress for the first time, and he can't stay away any longer. :) "Five weeks. 35 days, of her saying no. But Killian wouldn t be the man he was, if he weren t persistent." This story is finished, but I will post some outtakes in the future!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don´t own Once Upon A Time or it´s character, nor the lyrics of the following song. I only own the laptop this was written on.

* * *

I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

Christina Perri / Arms

* * *

Five weeks. 35 days, of her saying no. But Killian wouldn´t be the man he was, if he weren´t persistent. And he did make her a promise back in Neverland. That, when they would save her son and return to Storybrooke, the real fun would begin. And he was adamant on keeping that promise.

So he spend all those weeks after their return from Neverland, trying to win her heart. And if that meant following her around town like a lovesick puppy, as Regina recently pointed out to him, then he would do that. It took him no time to figure out her routine. First breakfast at Granny´s with Henry, then work at the sherrif´s station, lunch, then back to work and then dinner at home. She was trying to get as much normalcy into her life as she could, after defeating Pan.

And after weeks of him acting like her shadow, helping her at work, bringing her lunch, sharing stories of their numerous adventures, she said yes.

They were eating lunch together at the station, when it happened.

''Okay, fine! I´ll go out with you! I swear to god, you´ll never give up do you?'' Emma cried out, after what felt like the millionth time Killian asked her, if she would spend the evening with him. ''I told you love, I like a challenge and your the biggest one I had in quite some time'' he replied with a smirk on his face. ''And might I say, it always feels good to win a challenge, especially this one.''

''Stop gloating! It´s just a date, not a declaration of love. Meet me at The Rabbit Hole. Eight

o´clock, and don´t be late.'' Emma told him, while picking at her food.

''I´ll be there. Be prepared for a night, you´ll never forget, love!'' - ''You are so full of yourself''' Emma soffed at him. ''Aye. But that´s what you love about me.'' Emma just shook her head, while munching on some fries he brought her, making him chuckle.

She always acted like this, like he had no effect on her at all, always trying to ward off his advances. But Killian knew, that it was just a defense mechanism, an attempt to keep out everything and everyone, that could hurt her. He knew that because he did the same thing for 300 years. Hiding behind walls, so that no one could see the pain in your heart or could add to it.

But then she came along and the fortress around his heart started to crumble. And since then, he swore to himself, that he would be the one to tear down the walls, she build around herself. He couldn´t bear the thought off her being closed off to love forever because he knows what it can do to you, how it can eat away at your soul, until you´re only a shadow of your former self.

Him trying to win her heart wasn´t just a challenge, or out of selfish reasons. He wanted to win it, so he could show her that love does not equal pain, that it can free you. Because when he fell for her, she freed him from the darkness, which surrounded him since Liam died. He wanted to do the same thing for her.

With his plan finally going into motion, Killian sat at the bar of The Rabbit Hole, at precisely eight o´clock, waiting for Emma. It was a quiet night at the bar, just a few customers playing pool and some lonely souls drowning their sorrows with whiskey and beer, reminding him of his own nasty habit.

''The usual?'', the bartender in front of him asked him, grabbing a bottle of rum from the shelf behind him. ''Aye, mate. And make it two, I won´t drink alone tonight'' Killian replied, glancing towards the door.

''Got yourself a date, huh? Must be quite the girl, if she´s able to make Captain Hook look nervous''

And he was nervous. All this time, he thought about how to get to the point, where she said yes to him, that he never thought about what he would do after that.

He sat there on the bar stool, twisting the ring around his index finger with his thumb, trying to figure out what to do, when she arrives.

''Well, it looks like you need more than one drink, if you want to make it through the night unscathed'' the bartender told him, nodding towards the door.

Killian turned around so he could see, what the bartender meant and he was expecting everything but this. There she was, walking straight towards him, looking like a siren, waiting for him to fall into her trap.

She was wearing a red dress, like he never saw before. It was so tight, that it accentuated her curves in all the right places, and ended just above her knees. Now he knew, what the bartender meant before. That dress could be a man´s undoing. His mind was a jumbled mess, he couldn´t form one coherent thought.

Just then, Emma was taking a seat right beside him ''Bravo, I see you´re on time, is that for me? '' Emma greeted him, pointing at the glass of rum that was placed before her. Still in shock, Killian was only able to confirm her inquiry with a nod ''Great! I definitely need that, it´s been a long afternoon at the station. After you left, someone called about some magic pot, that wouldn´t stop cooking porridge. By the time I arrived the whole kitchen was full of it. I had to call Regina for help, as it turned out it was some magical item from one of the fairytales from Henry´s book.''

She downed her rum in one gulp, tilting her head back, so that her golden curls were exposing her neck.

''What´s wrong with you? Cat got your tongue?'' Killian had to shake his head, to clear his thoughts. ''Porridge, huh. Sounds interesting'' taking a sip from his own glass, he leaned towards her. He always did that, gravitating towards her, like she was his own personal sun.

''Yeah, no it´s not really that interesting. Anyways, I´d rather we talk about something else. Tell me about the rest of your day.''

And just like that they were talking. It was easy, it felt good. She even laughed at some of his innunendos. But it wasn´t any different from their lunch meetings, so Killian decided to up his game.

''Tell me love. Is there any particular reason, why you are wearing this dress?'' He asked her, appraising her attire. ''No, there´s no special reason, I just felt like wearing it tonight''

''Well, I´m glad you had that feeling. You look absolutely beautiful tonight, love!''

The look on his face was so sincere, and not at all, what Emma was expecting from him. She´s used to him showering her with compliments by now, but usually he says them in a more lighthearted manner. It´s rare, that he actually puts so much depth into his flattery. The last time he did that, was when they were still in Neverland and he told her about his plan to win her heart.

Thinking about that brought up many memories of that time.

Killian immediatly sensed the change in her mood ''Hey, I didn´t intend to make you feel uncomfortable'' he reached out to her, laying his hand on her shoulder, turning her back towards him.

''No, no! It´s not that! Thank you for saying that. I was just thinking about some stuff, but it´s okay now, all good!'' She put on a smile to appease him, leaning into his hand on her shoulder.

''You know what forget about everything else! Tonight is about you and me. Don´t think about magic porridge pots, or anything of that matter. Just enjoy tonight, let loose, have fun.'' Killian told her, attempting on turning off that frown on her face.

''How do you do that?'' Emma asked him, as he was ordering more drinks for them.

''You´ve got to be more specific on that, love. How do I do what?''

''Knowing exactly what to say! You always manage to say the right things at the right time!''

Killian handed her the drink he just ordered, suddenly having a mischievous look on his face.

''Well, it´s just one of many talents I possess,'' he leaned forward, so his face was only inches away from her own ''and I´ll make sure, that you get to know every single one of them.''

''Is that so? How about a little teaser of these talents?''

Killian couldn´t believe what was happening. Emma was flirting with him. Right now her gaze was shifting between his eyes and his lips. It took everything in him not to kiss her right now, but he wanted to take his time. He wanted their second kiss to be perfect, it should happen in the right moment at the right place. And a shady bar, with all it´s shady patrons was definitely not the right place.

''All right Swan. I can give you that.'' Killian stood up, taking off his leather coat, reaching his hand out to a perplexed looking Emma ''May I have this dance, milady?''

''What? You want to dance? Right now?'' Amused by the incredulous look on her face, Killian took her hand and pulled her towards the little dance floor beside the jukebox.

''Do you even know how to dance?'' Emma was trying everything to get out of this situation, but Killian wouldn´t let her.

''Of course I know how to dance! Back in the day I attented numerous balls at court.'' With a swift move, he pulled her in, placed her hand on his shoulder and put his hook gently on her waist. And just like that they were dancing to some slow song, that was playing out of the speakers.

''Why would a pirate attend balls at court? Were you trying to rob the place?''

Chuckling, Killian pulled her even closer, so he could whisper directly in her ear ''Believe it or not Emma, I wasn´t always a pirate.''

Emma looked up at his face, their noses almost touching ''Don´t tell me you were some bored prince, who decided to go rogue some day to sail the seas as a pirate?''

''No, nothing like that. I was a lieutenant in the royal navy. I was very straight-laced, never touched a drop of rum.''

''Wow, that is something, I would have loved to see'' by now Emma´s hand was at the nape of his neck, playing with his hair. Killian was convinced, that she didn´t even know what she was doing and that pleased him immensely. The fact that she was so comfortable around him showed him, that the walls around her were starting to fall. She was opening herself up to him, letting him in.

''Tell me! How does a lieutenant of the royal navy become a pirate?''

''That´s a story for another time, love. I hate to put a damper on your mood.''

Suddenly he dipped her, making her laugh. As he pulled her back up, she layed her head on his shoulder. ''Thank you'' she said it so quietly, he wasn´t even sure he heard right.

''What for, love?'' She was tilting her head towards his face, so she could look at him.

''For this. For not leaving me alone, even when I told you to. I would be lying, if I said that this night isn´t the best one I had in months.''

Both them were looking at each other, everything around them fell into oblivion.

''You´re welcome, love'' Killian replied hoarsely.

After their dance, they returned to the bar to order a new round of drinks. Killian was still holding Emma´s hand, absently stroking her palm with his thumb.

They were just enjoying each others company, until the bartender called the last round, basically throwing them out. They were so engrossed in each other, that they didn´t even notice that they were the last customers of the night.

Laughing, Killian pulled some gold coins out of his leather pouch, handing them to the bartender.

Once outside, Emma walked towards her yellow bug.

''You shouldn´t drive like that, love. Let me walk you home. You can get your car in the morning.''

He put his arm around her shoulder and led her down the street. ''You´re probably right. I´d hate to arrest myself, for driving under the influence.''

Suddenly Emma stopped to take her heels off.

''These shoes are killing me. Why is it, that comfort and style never go hand in hand?''

As she was standing there, barefooted with one shoe in each hand, Killian got a brilliant idea.

He advanced her like a predator his prey, a big smirk on his face.

''What are you doing? I know that look, that´s not a good look!'' Laughing Emma took some steps back, trying to get some distance from him.

''Well, I can´t let you walk around barefoot. What kind of gentleman would that make me?''

''It´s either that or being in pain.'' - ''Oh no, I know the perfect solution to your misery.'' With that he bend down, put his arms around her legs and lifted her over his shoulder.

''What the hell! Killian! Let me down you stupid caveman!'' Basking in the fact, that she called him Killian he continued walking down the street to her apartment, ignoring her little jabs at his side. ''Enjoy the view, sweetheart! We´re almost there!'' he called out to her, feeling carefree for the first time in decades.

''Ughh! You´re insufferable!" Emma exclaimed, trying to get comfortable in her position.

After just a few minutes, they arrived at her place. Killian gently placed her back onto her feet, keeping his arms around her waist. Emma hit his left shoulder with one of her shoes.

''Don´t do that again! I could have walked on my own, you know.''

''And cut your feet in the process? And we both know, that you enjoyed that, just as much as I did''

Killian teased her, stroking her back with is hand.

''So that´s it. I must say, for a first date, this was kind of amazing'' Emma hated that part of dates. The awkward goodbye in front of her door, trying to figure out, if she should kiss the guy or just tell him good night. It´s not like she had a lot of dates in her past, but the ones she had, always ended in some form of embarrassment.

''First date? So, can I assume that there will be more dates in the near future?'' Killian asked her with a hopeful look on his face.

''Maybe, if you behave yourself'' – ''Behave myself? But where would be the fun in that, lass?''

The two of them, were smiling at each other. Killian searching for some kind of affirmation, that she wouldn´t slap him, if he kissed her right now. And he found it, because the next thing he did, was capturing her lips with is own. She immediatly responded to him, putting her arms around his neck, stroking his hair with one of her hands. His own hand wandered into her golden strands, tilting her head back to get better access to her mouth. He gently nibbled at her bottom lip, making her sigh, her body melting into his embrace. This was definitely not like their first kiss. It was so much better, just as passionate but filled with so much emotion, it seemed like they would burst at their seams and the only way of staying whole was loosing themselves in each other.

Then Emma opened her mouth, deepening the kiss, inviting him in. And in that moment, Killian lost control.

He turned her around, so he could press her against the door, bringing their bodies together. Emma responded by curling her right leg around his hip. Killian placed his left arm around it, lifting it with his hook, thrusting his hips forward into her own. The sounds Emma was making, made him soar, fueling his passion even more. He broke the kiss to gently bite the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. She was pulling him closer, one hand on the back of his head, the other one pulling on his belt. There was no negative space between them.

A loud bang, followed by some dog barking made them spring apart. Both breathing heavily, they looked at each other. Lips swollen, hair in complete disarray. Emma was looking down the street, checking if someone had seen the show they just put on.

''That was..'' - ''Amazing'' Emma finished Killians sentence, trying to calm down her racing heart.

''I wanted to do that, since I saw you in this dress. It took me every ounce of willpower I had, not to''

Killian took Emma´s face in his hand, placing a soft kiss on her lips ''Good night my love. See you tomorrow.'' - ''Yeah, see you tomorrow.''

With a last look at her over his shoulder, he walked back into the night towards the docks. Whistling some tune, she never heard before.

Emma still breathless unlocked the door with only one thought in mind.

_''Shit! Shit, shit shit! I´ve fallen in love with the damn pirate!''_

To be continued?

* * *

Tell me what you think? Was is good, bad?


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is, the 2nd chapter! First I want to thank all of you for the lovely reviews you send, and all the story favourites and follows, it really means a lot to me!

I´m not sure about this one, so please feel free to tell me what you think. I´m pretty new to writing fanfiction, so I still need to work on my writing.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don´t own the show or it´s characters.

* * *

There is this moment right after you wake up. The threshold between sleep and clarity, in which everything is quiet. You don´t think about yesterday or today, it´s like all your sorrows are gone.

Sometimes Emma wished she could hold on to that moment, so she could start over and reset her life. But just like any other moment, this one was just as fleeting and slipped right through her fingers.

But when Emma opened her eyes to the dim morning light that shone through the curtains, she

didn´t try to hold on. Because as soon as the moment was gone, the first thought that went through her mind was him.

She thought about his eyes and how they light up, when she smiles at him. She thought about the way his arms felt around her and the feeling of his skin against hers. Bust most importantly, she thought about the kiss.

It still made her toes curl, thinking about how they both completely lost control. If it weren´t for the loud bang outside, they probably would have taken it further.

They definitely should set some ground rules, before they take any more steps in this relationship, or whatever she should call it.

Hell, she didn´t even know where they stood right now. He promised her fun and that she had, but was that all he meant or was he serious about her and him? But he did reveal that secret in the echo cave, that she was the reason he let go of his first love, of his revenge. All for her.

Yes, they definitely needed to talk. Not willing to wait any longer, she stood up and got ready for the day.

She didn´t have to gar far, because when she opened the door, the subject of her thoughts stood right before her.

''Morning, love'' Killian greeted her with a bright smile on his face. She couldn´t help it and immediatly reciprocated his smile with one of her own.

''Hey, what are you doing here? I was just going to see you'' she told him, stepping aside so he could enter her apartment.

''Eager to see me, aren´t you?'' he took her hand, pulling her against him.

''Hey, you´re the one who was standing in front of my door just a few seconds ago!''

He had his arms around her, his eyes swirling with emotion. They were full of joy and hope, but the most prominent emotion was one, she didn´t dare to name, too afraid that she could be wrong.

''Well, to come back to your question, I came here to do this'' tillting her head up with his hand, Killian kissed her.

It wasn´t like the other two kisses, it was tender and his lips moved leisurely on her own, his thumb stroking her jawline. They sighed into each other, sharing words they wouldn´t say out loud.

Killian deepened the kiss, gently coaxing her mouth open with his tongue.

Emma could do this all day, just kissing him, touching him and she would be the happiest woman on earth.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Pulling away, Killian cursed ''Bloody hell! Definitely not enjoying the interrupting. You expecting someone, love?''

In that moment they heard a call through the door ''Mom? Are you there?''

''Shit! I completely forgot, I was supposed to meet Henry for breakfast!''

Whirling around she opened the door ''Hey, Henry! I´m so sorry! I didn´t check the time, but we can go now.'' Emma hugged her son a few seconds longer than necessary.

She couldn´t believe that she forgot about their meeting. Henry was and would always be her first priority, even more so since Neverland.

''Mom, why is Captain Hook standing in your apartmemt?'' Pulling away she looked at Henry trying to come up with an explanation.

''I was just in the neighborhood, lad. Wanted to say hi to your mother.''

At first she was thankful for Killian´s fast excuse, but she swore to Henry and to herself, that she would never lie to him again.

Both hands on his shoulders, she steered him towards the couch, telling Killian to follow her with her eyes.

''Henry. I, no we need to tell you something.'' She crouched down in front of him, taking his hands in hers.

''You sure about this, love?'' Killian asked her, not sure how her son would react to the news.

After all, he was Baelfires son, he would probably prefer both of his parents to be together.

''Yes Killian, he deserves to know the truth.'' Emma assured him.

''Would both of you finally tell me what´s going on here?''

Taking a deep breath Emma looked at her son, trying to find the right approach for telling him about her and Killian.

''Listen Henry, Hook and I, we are sort of together. We spend the night toge...no, I mean, we talked to each other last night and decided to give this a try. Do you understand what I´m trying to tell you?''

Both Emma and Killian watched as Henry thought about the information he recieved, waiting for some form of reaction.

''You mean, you and Hook are together like grandpa and grandma?''

''Yes exactly! Well, not exactly, we´re not married like Mary Margaret and David are, but I guess you could say that.'' Emma looked up at Killian, searching for help.

''Your mother and I care about each other Henry. I know this is probably not what you expected to happen, since your father is also here in Storybrooke. But I promise you, I will never hurt your mother, at least not intentionally and I will always protect her.''

Looking at Killian, Emma only saw complete sincerity. She had no doubt, that he meant what he said.

''Do you love her?'' Henry questioned him, with a serious look on his face.

''Henry, you shouldn´t,'' but Killian didn´t let her finish ''Yes. I do, I love her.''

Emma froze. Just an hour ago she asked herself, if Killian really meant what he said in the echo cave and now she had her answer.

Suddenly he moved to kneel beside her, still looking at Henry he continued ''I love her Henry. I hope that will be enough for you to accept me at her side, because it´s all I can give her.''

Emma couldn´t look at him, afraid to see something in his face that would contradict his words. Afraid that it would shatter the hope, which blossomed in her chest.

''Okay,'' that made Emma look up ''if you´re really saying the truth, if you really love her, then I accept you.''

''Henry, you should think about this, I know it can´t be easy for you...'' Emma started, but again she was interrupted.

''No mom, you deserve to be happy, and if Hook is the one who makes you happy, then he should be the one who stands by your side.''

Emma couldn´t believe it, of all the ways Henry could have taken the news, she didn´t expect his reaction to be so mature.

''I see you spend far too much time with your grandparents kid,'' she told him.

Finally able to move again, she hugged Henry tightly to her chest, feeling Killians arm snaking around both of them.

''So, can we go to Granny´s now? I´m starving.''

Emma felt elated. She saw no longer saw any reason, why she shouldn´t be with Killian. The time has come to stop denying her own feelings. Henry was right, she deserved to be happy. She waited 28 years for happiness to come her way and she would be a fool, for not taking it when it finally stood before her.

''All right, let´s go to Granny´s'' letting go of Henry she stood up.

''Just a moment mom,'' Henry told her, racing towards the bathroom and disappearing inside it.

Turning around Emma finally looked at Killian and was met with so much love and hope in his eyes.

''Did you mean it?''

''Aye, love. Every word of it.''

She wasn´t sure last night, she wasn´t sure this morning, but looking at him gave her the reassurance she needed. Leaning forward she kissed him lightly on his lips, just a featherlight brush of her lips against his.

''I love you too,'' she told him, bringing him close to her,laying her head against his chest, so she could listen to his heartbeat.

Killian placed a soft kiss on her head, stroking her back with his hand.

With her pirate in her arms, and her son just a room away, she finally felt at home.

* * *

Like I said, I´m not 100% satisfied with how this turned out!

Tell me if you like it or not, if not please tell me why so I can improve!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your lovely reviews, I´m so happy, that you´re enjoying this little story! A lot of you have asked me to continue, so that´s what I´m doing :).

I hope you´ll like this chapter just as much as the previous ones. Be warned, this one turned out extremely fluffy imo. But since I´m writing this fic for CS fluff month, I think it´s ok ;).

Disclaimer: I don´t own the show OUAT or it´s characters. :((

* * *

During breakfast at Granny´s Emma couldn´t help but think that them being together like that, just doing normal stuff felt like family. It was what she always wanted, her own little family. It would be even better if her parents were here, which brought up the question of how she would tell them that she made her decision. She didn´t worry that they wouldn´t accept Killian into their family, both of them understood that Killian isn´t the villain they thought he was, but a man of honour, someone they could trust. So telling them wasn´t really a matter of how, it was more a matter of when.

But there was one person she really didn´t know how to tell, and that was Neal.

He really did make an effort in showing her how much he regrets abandoning her and sending her to jail. He´s been a great father for Henry and he is respecting her wishes, and for that she is grateful.

Sometimes she even thinks that she has forgiven him for what he´s done, but that doesn´t mean that she´ll forhet about it and both of them can pick up where they left off and be together. It would be best in regards to Henry but she would be miserable sooner or later. Being with Neal would mean that everytime she would look at him, she would be reminded of all the hurt he caused her, and that would just poison their relationship and consequently their own happiness.

She knew for quite some time now that the one person, who could make her truly happy was Killian. The time they did spend together since their return from Neverland, quickly became her highlight of the day. She felt like she could be herself with him, she didn´t have to hide behind her walls. He didn´t expect her to be someone she´s not, there was no pressure from him.

With him she´s just Emma, the lost girl who was trying to find her way home, not the savior, destined for saving everyone.

All that went through her head, as Killian and Henry were trying to decide which breakfast food was the better one, pancakes or waffles. She was pulled out of her train of thought when Henry asked for her opinion.

''I´d say waffles,'' Emma told them, taking a sip of her coffee.

''How can you say that, love?'' Killian argued heatedly ''Pancakes are the obvious choice, you can put everything on them. You can´t put bacon on waffles!''

''Well actually you can, it just doesn´t taste as good,'' Henry told him, mouth full of waffles and strawberries.

''Then why would you even consider eating waffles, if they won´t taste good with bacon? You know what, I´m changing my mind, the obvious choice is clearly bacon. You can´t go wrong with bacon.''

The whole discussion was so ridiculous but reinforced Emma in her decision to choose Killian. They´ve been together for less then 24 hours, but he inserted himself so well into their routine, that it seemed like it´s always been that way. It just felt right, him being there with them talking about bacon, waffles and whatnot.

After their breakfast, Emma and Killian walked Henry to the bus stop. They were holding hands, earning some curious glances from the people around them. They didn´t care about what other people thought about them, the only thing that mattered was that they were finally together and neither Emma, nor Killian would sacrifice their own happiness because someone deemed it wrong.

As they said their goodbyes and Henry climbed into the bus, Killian and Emma walked towards her bug.

''You were awfully quiet during breakfast, love.'' Killian said, putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

''I was just thinking about some things, nothing to worry about.''

''You know, usually when a woman tells you not to worry about what´s going on in her mind, you should worry.''

Emma looked up at him and smiled ''I was just thinking about how happy I am. I didn´t expect Henry to be so okay with everything, I thought he would be upset because I chose you instead of Neal.''

''Your lad is a smart one, Emma,'' Killian told her ''he understands why you made this decision. He only wants his mother to be happy, just like I do.'' They arrived at her bug, when Killian pulled her in for a kiss. It was only a light peck on the lips, nothing to exciting since they were in public. But even that small contact between his lips and her own ignited things in Emma she didn´t know she possessed. She didn´t think she could love again after what Neal did to her, but here she stood looking up at the man, who was responsible for the butterflies that were currently making themselves at home in her stomach. The thought of butterflies in her stomach was making her laugh, because who knew that she would ever feel this way again, definitely not her.

''What´s so funny, love?'' Killian asked her.

''It´s just,'' shaking her head Emma looked into his ocean blue eyes ''I love you.''

Those three words were the truest thing, Emma said in a really long time and Killians reaction to them was overwhelming. His smile was the most beautiful thing, and she basked in the fact that she was the one who put it there.

''I can´t get enough of you saying that,'' he said and kissed her firmly on the lips ''say it again?''

Giggling Emma repeated the three words ''I love you.''

With that Killian turned her around and pressed her against the car door, kissing her like he wanted to capture her words with is mouth, so he could taste them on his tongue.

Emma was the one who broke the kiss, reminding him that they weren´t alone on this street.

''I don´t care. I love you and everyone should know that. Let them look if they want to, maybe they learn a thing or two.'' Emma wanted to kiss that smirk right off his face but sadly they were out of time.

''As much as I would love to continue educating the citizens of Storybrooke in the art of kissing, I have to go to work.'' Letting go of her reluctantly, Killian opened the door for her, so she could climb into her bug. Leaning down he asked her, if he should bring her lunch to the station.

''Acutally I was thinking on meeting Neal for lunch today.'' Emma answered him carefully, expecting him to be upset about her plan she quickly added ''You know to tell him that I made my decison, that I chose you. The whole town is probably talking about it by now, you know Ruby can´t shut her mouth. But I think the least Neal deserves is learning it from me.''

''Aye, you´re right about that, love. Do you want me to be there with you?''

''No, I think this is something I have to do by myself. You coming with me would seem like I´m rubbing it into his face. I think he would take it better whitout you being there. Is that okay with you, me going alone?''

''If your question is if I trust you then the answer is yes. If you think telling him alone is the right thing to do, then I accept that. Just don´t let him hurt you, in case he doesn´t take it well. I will pick you up when your shift ends.''

Exchanging a last kiss, he started to walk away so Emma could leave for work.

But Emma called after him ''Killian!'' turning around he looked at her, eyebrows raised ''Yes love?''

''Just, thank you for being so understanding. I know it can´t be easy for you.''

''You make it easy Emma. I have complete faith in you, don´t forget that.'' With that he turned around, leaving a smiling Emma behind.

Who would have thought that finding this man would take jumping through a portal to another land and climbing a bean stalk to retrieve a magic compass from a giant´s lair. Captain Hook of all men, she thought to herself, as she drove down the street to the station.

* * *

So, waffles or pancakes? :) Tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Next time you´ll get Emma telling Neal about her and Killian. What do you think? How will he take it?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT or it´s characters!

Hey, my lovely readers! Sorry for the long wait, but life got in the way and I just couldn´t find the time to write. But I tried to make this chapter exra long for you and it is the longest one, yet. Thank you all for the reviews, story favourites and follows, you guys rock!

This chapter includes the big talk between Neal and Emma, plus there is some Daddy!Charming in there and of course some fluffy Captain Swan.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was too quiet at the station. Not one single phone call, not one single incident, it was like the whole town was under a sleeping curse and she was the only one awake. Emma spend hours updating paperwork, rearranging filing cabinets, even looking up some of Graham´s old cases.

It was horrible, because not one of those things could distract her from her upcoming meeting with Neal.

She had no idea how he would take the news and that made her more than nervous. The only time she had seen him was, when he came to pick up Henry or when he dropped him of at her place after they spend the day together doing father and son stuff. She asked him for some distance after they came back from Neverland and he respected her wish. For the first few weeks her whole focus was on Henry. They needed to establish a real mother and son relationship, and having the one person around who was the reason why she had to do that in the first place, would not have been the best idea.

Just as Emma read the same case file for the third time, distraction came through the door. It was David carrying a styrofoam cup, which content suspiciously smelled like hot chocolate and cinnamon.

''You really are a knight in shining armor!'' Emma greeted him, reaching for the cup in his hands.

David laughed, placing the cup in his daughters hand. He leaned down to place a kiss on her head. He did that all the time now, showering her with his fatherly affections and Emma had finally reached the point, where she didn´t think of it as awkward or misplaced. He was her father and she was happy to have him. She still called him David, because let´s be honest, calling someone Dad or Father who is the same age as you was weird.

''I thought you could need this,'' David told her, as he sat down on the edge of her desk.

''You have no idea,'' Emma replied ''but how did you know? Don´t tell me it´s some weird Prince Charming thing, where you can sense a damsel in distress.'' Emma took a sip of the delicious concoction and she immediatly relaxed, as the combined taste of chocolate and cinnamon invaded her senses.

''No, it´s nothing like that,'' David chuckled, but soon he was looking at Emma with a scrutinizing glance.

''What? What is it? Is something wrong?''

''Well, Snow called while she was at school-'' David started, still staring expectantly at his daughter.

''And?'' Emma asked.

''And she told me to come and talk to you.''

''About what?''

''Well, Henry told her about something that happend last night between you and a certain pirate.''

Sighing Emma placed her head in her hands. She should have known that her parents would get wind of that information rather sooner than later.

''I´m sorry David, I wanted to tell you but everything happened really fast and I still have to figure out some things.''

David placed his hand on Emma´s shoulder, getting her to look up.

''Hey, it´s alright. I´m not here to judge or give you some kind of speech, even though I love giving heart felt speeches as you know.'' Emma scoffed at her fathers words, knowing exactly how much her father loved his speeches.

''I´m here to ask you how you´re feeling, and because your mother wants you and Hook to join us for dinner this evening.''

''Oh, well I guess I´ll ask him if he´s up for it.'' God, they just had their first date the night before and she was already bringing him to family dinner.

''It´s a good thing that you already know each other or this could get really awkward.''

Hearing that David straightened and looked at her with a stern face.

''That doesn´t mean I won´t put him through the whole 'If you hurt my little girl, I´m gonna break your legs' talk.''

''Oh please, I know you already told him that back in Neverland.''

''Yeah, but some things should be said multiple times until they really sink in.''

Emma smiled at that, thinking about how stubborn both David and Killian could be.

''So, tell me. How are you feeling about everything?'' David asked her in a more serious tone than before.

''Good, really good. Actually, I´m really happy for the first time in months. Don´t get me wrong, it´s not that I wasn´t happy before. It just always seemed like something was missing, and now that void has been filled.'' Emma couldn´t help but laugh at her sappy words, she was sounding like the main character from a romantic comedy.

''I know what you mean, I had the same feeling when I met your mother.'' David told her.

''I´m glad that you finally have that person in your life, even if it´s Captain Hook.''

For a few moments they were silent, both lost in thought not sure what to say.

''Does Neal know?'' David asked her almost careful.

''Not yet, at least I hope so. I texted him earlier to meet me at Granny´s for lunch, I´ll tell him then.''

David could sense the unease in Emma, ''He´ll understand,'' he said to her, trying to appease her.

''Don´t be so sure about that, you don´t know him like I do.''

''No one likes to be rejected Emma, but he will respect your decision. I´m sure about that.''

That was David Nolan, always optimistic, always seeing the good in people.

''Hey, why don´t you take the afternoon off? I could take your shift and you can take your time relaxing a bit, it seems like you could use it.''

''Thanks David, I didn´t know I looked that bad,'' Emma replied sarcastically.

''You know what I mean.''

Emma was grateful for David's offer. She didn´t know how her talk with Neal would end and if she would actually be able to go back to work afterwards.

After a few more minutes of talking, David left. But not without reminding her to bring Killian to dinner.

A glance at her watch told Emma that her meeting with Neal would be in ten minutes Downing the last drops of her hot chocolate she put on her red leather jacket and left the station.

Neal was already waiting for Emma when she arrived five minutes later. Waving at Ruby, she took a seat across from him.

''Hi, thank you for coming.''

''It´s no problem, I already ordered you a cheeseburger with fries, I hope you don´t mind.'' Neal told her pointing at the menu on the table.

''Oh no, it´s alright, thank you.''

Now that she was sitting in front of Neal her mind went blank. She didn´t know how to start, she didn´t know how to reject someone, she was never in the position where she had to do that. Normally she was the one being rejeced or more fitting in her case, abandoned.

''So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?'' Neal asked her.

Twisting her fingers together, Emma tried to come up with the right words. She didn´t want to hurt him, wanted to make this as easy as possible for him.

''Neal I-'' she drifted off, looking everwhere but at him.

''You made your decision didn´t you?''

Emma looked at him with apologetic eyes. ''Yes, I made my decision.''

''And from the look in your eyes I gather I´m not the one you chose.''

Clasping his hands behind his neck, Neal looked at her, disbelief written on his face.

''Gods Emma, you can´t be serious about this! You know what he did to me, to my mother!''

Okay, now she was pissed.

''This is not about him, Neal. This is about us, or more about how there is no us when it comes to you and me.''

''Bullshit Emma, how can this not be about him? You chose him over me! The man who stole my mother, who is responsible for her death. He sold me out to the lost boys Emma, he´s the reason I was stuck on that damned island.''

''First of all, your mother chose to be with him, she was not a possesion someone could steal, and the only person to blame for her death is your father. Second, I know that Killian gave you a chance to stay with him, to start fresh as a family, but you chose not to.'' Both were staring at each other, anger shining through their eyes.

''Everything okay?'' Ruby asked, as she placed two plates in front of them.

''Yeah, everything is alright.'' Neal told her, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ruby shot Emma a knowing look ''Well, if you need anything, just yell.''

''Thank you Ruby.'' Emma told her, giving her a tight smile.

Taking a deep breath Emma tried to turn down her anger.

''I doesn´t matter that I chose Killian over you. Even if it weren´t for him I couldn´t be with you, don´t you understand that. The pain that you put me through, it destroyed me. I was damaged goods for over ten years. I felt unworthy, unloved. Looking at you brings up all those feelings and it makes me miserable.''

Neal stared at his burger in front of him, shaking his head.

''Emma, I told you time after time that I am sorry about that. You know why I had to do that, you have to stop blaming me for everything that went wrong in your life. I made a mistake, but that was over ten years ago.''

''It doesn´t matter why you did it, or when it happened. It doesn´t change how I feel about it and you never seem to understand that. We could have been happy. You, Henry and I. You could have told me the truth, we could have broken this curse together. But you were so consumed by your own fear and hate for your father that you never even considered what your actions would do to me. Even after the curse broke, when you had the chance to make things right, you chose your own happiness over mine.''

Emma couldn´t help it, the tears that had formed in eyes where rolling down her face. Angry at her herself, for letting him get to her, she wiped at her face.

''What about Henry?'' Neal asked her.

''What about him?''

''Did you consider what your decision would do to him?''

''He already knows, and he´s okay with it as long as Killian makes me happy.''

''Your making a big mistake Emma, I hope you know that. He´s a pirate, he doesn´t care about anyone but himself.''

Sighing Emma looked up at Neal, she couldn´t find the strength in her to continue this conversation, she was tired and a major headache was announcing itself.

''I think you should go Neal. There is nothing left to say.''

''Yeah you´re right. But don´t come running to me when he breaks your heart.''

With that Neal stood up and stormed out of the diner, earning more than a few curious glances from the people around them.

Emma´s hands were shaking and a knot of tears formed in her throat, she took some deep breaths but couldn´t calm herself down. She knew that Neal would be upset, but she didn´t expect him to react like this. The malice in his eyes when he said those last words to her, she saw that look multiple times in Gold´s eyes. She would be lying if she said that it didn´t scare her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

''Hey, you okay? Do you need anything?'' Again it was Ruby, who came over to show her concern for Emma. Trying to hide just how much the conversation with Neal upset her, she shook her head and forced a smile on her face.

''No, it´s alright.'' Looking at the untouched food in front of her, she started to pull out some money.

''I´m sorry about that, we shouldn´t have had that conversation in here., just let me pay for the food and I´m out of here.''

Ruby placed her hands on Emma´s, stopping her from placing the money on the table.

''It´s okay Emma, this one is on the house. Just tell me if you need anything, anytime. And I mean anything, hot chocolate, girls night out, werewolf biting someone in the ass.''

Emma laughed at that ''Thank you Ruby, maybe someday.''

She couldn´t believe that this girl who barely knew her was more concerned about her than the man who just stormed out of Granny´s. Giving Ruby a last smile, Emma stood up and left the diner, heading straight towards the pier.

Emma could already see Killian working on deck of the Jolly Roger as she made her way down the docks. She went on board, footsteps echoing loudly on the wooden planks.

''Hey sweetheart, I didn´t expect to see you until later,'' Killian said to her, as he finished tying a rope to the mast.

Emma didn´t say anything, with a determined look in her eyes she walked towards him, took his face in her hands and kissed him hard on the lips.

Killian responded eagerly. He dropped the robe from his hand, so he could wrap both of his arms around her. There was an urgency to Emma´s kiss, that told him that something was wrong.

''Neal!'' Emma cursed, as she broke away from his embrace.

''No love, it´s Killian, remember? I´m the one with the hook as a hand,'' Killian told her, waving his hook in front of her.

''I know! I mean, I just talked to Neal! And ughh-'' instead of finishing her sentence, Emma started pacing in front of Killian, throwing her hands in the air.

''I gather your little chat with him didn´t go well.''

''Oh no, not at all. The things he said to me, vile things about you, and god I want to punch something!'' Killian didn´t say anything, he gathered that Emma just needed to blow off some steam, so he just watched her pace and huff. But maybe he should have said or done something, because the next thing she did was grabbing a bottle of rum, that stood on top of a crate and she threw it with all her might towards the water, where it hit the surface with a satisfying splash, disappearing from sight.

''Woah love, that bottle of rum was completely innocent, and deserved a much better fate than being wasted.''

Killian grabbed Emma by the shoulders, stopping her from destroying anything else on his ship.

''Stop, calm down, take a deep breath, just like that,'' he waited until Emma´s shoulders relaxed under his touch ''Now tell me, what happened, that made you this upset?''

''Well, you know I wanted to tell Neal about us, and I did. And I knew that he would probably be upset about it and I wouldn´t have blamed him for it, but the things he said to me, there is just no justification for that.''

Killian did not like what he was hearing, not at all. With a nod he signaled her to continue.

''He started telling me how you´re the wrong choice because of all the things you did, even if those things were mostly untrue and when I told him that it wasn´t really a choice between you and him but between him and my happiness he proceeded to tell me that I should stop blaming him for how I felt all this time.''

Sensing her turmoil, Killian pulled her closer so she could rest her head on his chest.

''I told you that you shouldn´t listen to him, love. It´s not worth it.''

''I know, but I really thought that he had changed. He´s such a great father to Henry and I really wanted to establish at least a friendship with him, for Henry. But he´s so focused on everyone

else´s mistakes, that he never stops to acknowledge his own and their ramifications.''

Thy stood like that for a while, just holding each other. Killian stroked Emma´s hair with his hand placing kisses on her head. That´s why Emma needed to see Killian after the cataclysm of a talk she had with Neal, he was her rock, she knew that he would be there to comfort her, to show her that everything was still alright.

''He´ll come around.'' Killian told her.

''You know David said the same thing to me earlier, but I don´t think so, you should have seen the look in Neal´s eyes when he left Granny´s.''

''If he doesn´t want to repeat his fathers mistakes, he´ll come around, just give him some time.''

''When exactly did you turn into the voice of reason?'' Emma asked him, looking up into his face.

''I was always the voice of reason, love. People just choose not to listen to me, which is their own fault to be honest, I make an excellent point most of the time.''

''Oh you mean like the time when you chose to work with Cora, or the time when you sided with Tamara and Greg?''

''Well, it seemed like the right choice at the time, but I can see why you would disagree. But these two decision have one very fine point in common.''

''And that would be?'' Emma asked him expectantly, not sure what he meant.

''They brought us together.'' Killian answered her, a bright satisfied smile forming on his face.

''I guess you´re right about that.'' Emma leaned closer, her lips almost touching his.

''You know, David has offered to take my shift this afternoon. So, do you have any ideas, how I could spend these next few hours?''

''Oh, I´ve got a few fun ideas in mind, love.''

And with that, Killian put one of his arms under Emma´s knees, the other around her shoulders and carried her towards his cabin.

Emma giggled at his actions, real schoolgirl like giggles, her sorrows about Neal already forgotten.

''I like your idea of fun Captain,'' she told him as he entered his cabin.

''I knew you would,'' he said, as he kicked the door close behind them.

* * *

So yeah, that was it! I really wanted to write a nice and understanding Neal but every good story needs a bad guy and you know -

maybe he´ll come around ;)!

Tell me what you think, reviews really make my day!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don´t own OUAT, nor it´s characters. Adam and Eddy do!

Again, sorry for the long wait! I´m so thankful that you enjoy this little story!

This chapter is a little bit different from the others, you´ll see why ;)! Enjoy!

* * *

''I can´t believe I waited so long for this!''

Emma was lying in Killian´s bed, legs entwined with his, head resting on his chest. His right arm was slung around her torso, drawing lazy patterns on her back with his fingers.

''It´s your own fault, love. I was always very upfront about my feelings for you, you were just too stubborn to admit that you have feelings too.'' Killian told her, smug smile plastered on his face.

''Oh shut up, you know damn well why I didn´t jump into your arms the first time you admitted your feelings to me.''

''Aye, I know. I just admire your self-control, it´s really remarkable that you were able to resist all of this, for such a long time.''

Emma let out a very unladylike snort, snickering into his chest.

''You are awefully self-assured, I would be careful or that big head of yours won´t fit through the door.''

''Laugh all you want, Swan. Just minutes ago your were begging 'Oh Killian, please don´t stop, just like that' '' he teased her.

Incredulous Emma pushed herself up, to get a better look at him.

''I did not sound like that! And by the way, I know moves that would have you on your knees in front of me, begging for mercy.''

''Oh really? Is that supposed to be a challenge?'' Killian asked her, as he rolled himself on top of her, trapping her beneath him.

''Why don´t you continue this and find out?'' Emma told him, wrapping her arms around his neck, so she could pull him in for another kiss.

It was a delicious feeling, skin against skin, his warm body on top of hers. Killian´s kisses were soft but demanding, his stubble hurting in the most pleasant way. Emma could get lost in that moment and she was seriously doubting her own judgement, because this was by far the best thing that had happened to her in a long, long time. She should have known. She should have known that it would be like this, since after their first kiss in Neverland. That kiss had shattered her, it awakened something in her that she thought was lost forever. And if the kiss had shattered her, then actual the sex had completely and utterly destroyed the walls around her. They was no going back now, she was in this 100 percent. He had consumed her. Heart, body and soul.

A sudden shrill ringing, pulled them both out of the haze of lust.

''What the hell?'' Killian exclaimed, as he lifted is head from Emma´s chest.

''That´s my phone, I have to take this it could be an emergency.'' Always the dutiful Sheriff, Emma pushed Killian away from her. Wrapping the bedsheet around her naked form, she searched for her discarded jeans, in which pocket her phone was still ringing. Looking at the caller ID, she recognized Mary Margarets number.

''It´s Mary Margaret.'' Emma looked up at Killian, he didn´t bother to cover his naked body.

''Cover yourself!''

''Why? It´s a little to late for modesty, don´t you think so?'' He told her, eyebrows raised in a very suggestive way.

''It´s my mother!'' Emma called out to him.

''You know, I´m not an expert in this, but I don´t think that she can actually see me through that phone of yours.''

''Okay, just be quiet.'' Throwing a last warning glance at Killian, Emma answered the call.

''Hey, Mary Margaret! What´s up?'' Cringing at the sound of her husky voice, Emma waited for her mother´s reply.

''Emma! I was just calling to clarify dinner tonight! You´re bringing Hook, right?''

Oh right, dinner, she completely forgot about that.

''Uhm, actually, I haven´t asked him yet.'' She told her, stealing a glance to the person in question.

''Haven´t asked me what?'' Killian asked her, but Emma just shook her head at him, gesturing him to be quiet.

''Oh, but you´re with him now, aren´t you? Just ask him now!''

''How do you now that I´m with him?'' Seriously, that woman works in mysterious ways.

''Oh I swung by your place an hour ago and you weren´t there, so I just put two and two together. Just ask him Emma, I need to plan how much food I´ll need to buy.''

''Alright, just a second, I´ll ask him.'' Emma covered her cell with her hand, as she turned towards Killian.

He had an expectant look in his face, eyebrows raised, he waited for her to speak.

''So my parents invited us to dinner tonight. Mary Margaret want´s to know if you´re going to be there. You don´t have to say yes, if you don´t want to, they would totally understand that.''

''Hmm, do you want me to be there?'' He asked her.

''Well, it doesn´t matter what I want, it´s not my dinner.''

''It matters to me.'' And just like that her heart did that little flip-flop it always did, when he says these perfect things.

''I guess, it would be nice, having dinner together, like a family.''

''Then, yes! I would love to have dinner with your parents and you.'' Killian reached out and took her hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

Smiling at the gesture, Emma placed her cell on her ear.

''Mary Margaret? Yes, I asked him. Yeah, he said yes.'' As Emma talked to her mother, Killian pulled the sheet away from her body, so she stood in front of him, stark naked. He started to drop featherlight kissed on her belly, his hand stroking her thigh and hip.

''Yeah, that sounds great. Ehmm, do you need help? No, okay...'' Emma tried really hard to concentrate on her phone call, but Killian was making it quite complicated. He looked up at her, his hair dishevelled, eyes glinting with mischief.

''Six o´clock sounds great, yeah we will be there. Alright, it was nice talking to you.'' Killian didn´t leave her a choice, she had to end the call, or her own mother would have been the witness to some sounds, that no mother should have to hear coming out of her daughters mouth.

''You are really pushing it, aren´t you?'' She asked him, stroking his hair, as his tongue did sinful things to her body.

Killian didn´t answer her, instead he pulled her on his lap. They fell back on the bed, Emma now on top of him, her hair falling like a curtain around both of their faces.

''Oh, just wait, I´ll have you begging for mercy in no time.'' She told him, before leaning down to capture his lips with her own.

They still had some hours left till they had to meet David and Mary Margaret for dinner, and this was exactly how Emma wanted to spend these hours.

* * *

Next is the dinner!

Reviews make the heart grow fonder!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can´t thank you enough for the lovely reviews you send my way!**

**I´m so glad that you enjoy this little ball of fluff, that I call a story!**

* * *

Emma and Killian spend the rest of the afternoon in his bed, memorizing each other with their eyes, hands and mouths. When they were both happily content they shared anecdotes of their pasts.

After that they went to Emma´s apartment, so they both could take a shower. Killian wanted to share but Emma refused.

''We´re going to be late if we do that, and I won´t be the one explaining my parents why, will you?''

''Fair enough.'' Shrugging out of his coat, Killian sat down on her couch. Remote already in hand, he turned on her TV. That thing was something he would probably never understand, but that

didn´t mean that he wasn´t enjoying it.

Emma smiled at the image, he looked good like that, sitting in her living room, watching TV. You could almost think it was just a normal guy waiting for his girlfriend to get ready, if it weren´t for the pirate attire and of course the hook.

''I´ll be quick.'' She told him as she walked into the bathroom.

After Emma finished blow-drying her hair, she walked out of the bathroom to tell Killian that he could take his shower now. He was wholly engrossed in the movie that was playing, his eyes filled with outrage, were glued to the screen. Frowning Emma looked at the TV and immediatly burst into laughter. Of all the movies that could have aired right now, of all the channels Killian could have watched, he was watching the Disney version of Peter Pan.

Hearing her laughter Killian turned around and pointed his hook at her.

''You, don´t you dare laugh! Waxed mustaches and perms? This is unacceptable!''

That made Emma laugh even more, tears were forming in her eyes.

''This is your world`s perception of me? A cowardly fool who`s afraid of a reptile?''

Emma walked behind him taking his head in her hands, stroking her fingers through his thick hair.

''Well, we didn´t have the right source material.'' She told him.

''That is not how it happened, and I´m not a codfish, whatever that means!'' Killians lips formed into an actual pout, it was adorable.

''I know, you´re neither a fool, nor are you a codfish'' She told him, leaning down to kiss the pout before it disappeared. Killian tried to deepen the kiss, but Emma pulled back.

''You can take your shower now, I´m going to get dressed in the meantime. We have to be at my parent´s place in 15 minutes so hurry.''

''As you wish, love.'' Reluctantly he went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

They were only 10 minutes late, which wasn´t that bad. Emma decided to wear a blue sweater dress, much to the joy of Killian who admired how the fabric was clinging to her curves. They didn´t even have a chance to knock before the front door of her parent´s apartment was ripped open by none other than Herny.

''Finally! What took you so long?'' Taking his mother by her hand, Henry pulled her inside.

David and Mary Margaret had moved into a small house with a nice backyard, only a few weeks ago. They decided that it was time to own their own little place, while Emma stayed at the apartment she had shared with Mary Margaret.

''It´s only been 10 minutes Henry.'' Emma told him, as David took her coat from her.

''Yeah, but we made tacos and I´m starving!''

''Henry asked Regina if he could come here and help me with dinner.'' Mary Margaret said, as she greeted her daughter with a hug.

Regina and Emma agreed that the best thing for Henry would be to let him decide where he wanted to stay. He of course decided to switch every couple of days, much to the joy of his mothers.

''So what were you and Hook doing this afternoon?'' Mary Margaret asked her as she led them into the dining room.

''Not making tacos.'' Emma mumbled. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Killian was following but he was talking with David, not noticing her predicament.

''What did you say?''

''Oh you know, we were talking, and watching some TV at my place.'' Technically they did both of these things, so she wasn´t lying.

''That´s great, you needed some time off from everything, you barely had a day to yourself since we came back.'' Mary Margaret smiled at her in way that showed Emma that she knew exactly what the both of them were doing this afternoon. Slightly embarrassed Emma mirrored the smile and focused on helping Henry, who was setting the table.

Meanwhile Killian and David were still talking in the foyer.

''So Hook, can´t say I didn´t see this coming.'' David said, surprising Killlian.

''Oh, and why is that?'' Eyebrows pulled up, he looked at David expectantly.

''I know my daughter, and I watched the both of you since two weren´t exactly hiding the fact that you have feelings for each other. Emma was just too stubborn to admit them.''

''Stubbornness seems to run in the family.'' Killian said, teasing the man in front of him.

David had to chuckle at that. Killian started walking towards the others as David pulled him back by his shoulder.

''One more thing Hook.'' He leaned close to his face, an intense look in his eyes.

''If you hurt my little girl, consider your other hand gone as well.''

''Understood. But I don´t intend to hurt Emma in any way, and if I do, I´ll gladly accept every punishment you have in offer.''

David looked at Killian, considering the pirate´s words.

''Well, I´m glad that we agree on that.'' He said, giving Killian a manly pat on the back.

''Let´s join the ladies, shall we?''

Dinner was great, it was the first time Killian had tacos and he was enjoying them. Emma, on the other hand, couldn´t stop staring at him. It all started with him taking his first bite. The appreciative moan that came out of his mouth put Emma´s mind straight ino the gutter, just a few hours ago she was the one coaxing such sounds from his mouth. Who knew that she could be jealous of mexican food.

''Oh god'' whispered Emma, taking a deep breath as she watched Killian licking his lips.

''Everything alright, Emma?'' Mary Margaret had heard Emma´s quiet outburst and looked at her with concern. ''You barely touched your food.''

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Emma turned towards her mother.

''What? Oh, I´m okay, I jut spaced out for a second.'' With that she tried to focus on the taco in front of her.

''Hey Mom, do you remember the last time we had tacos?'' Henry called out to her.

''Yeah, wasn´t that when Mary Margaret and you came back from the Enchanted Forest?'' David asked, smirk on his face, his glance switching between his wife and daughter.

Emma of course, remembered that day since it was the first and thankfully only time she caught her parents in bed. Recalling the image she let out a groan.

''Please don´t remind me of that moment, it was scarring enough to see it, I don´t have to remember it.''

Henry and Killian both had no clue what Emma was talking about, sharing a look they shrugged at each other and resumed eating.

After all of them finished their dinner, Henry challenged David and Killian to play some video games with him. Emma and Mary Margaret went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes.

''So, that went well.''

''Yes it did.'' Emma replied, smiling as she looked at the three boys playing Wii in the living room. Killian was so totally lost.

''Seems like I was wrong. Hook is a great guy Emma, he´s good for you. Your smiling all the time now.''

''Well, he makes me happy.''

''Which makes me happy.'' replied Mary Margaret, with a bright smile on her face.

Emma and Mary Margaret were both silent for a minute, concentrating on loading dirty dishes into the dishwasher.

''David told me you that you had a talk with Neal today.''

And that wiped the smile from Emma´s face.

''Yeah, I did.'' Ducking her head she hoped that her mother wouldn´t ask any more questions about that. But of course that was only wishful thinking.

''So, how did it go?'' She asked, concern written on her face. Emma took a deep breath, willing the anger and sorrow she felt earlier to stay down.

''Honestly? It went terrible. I tried telling him in the easiest way possible, I really didn´t want to hurt him. But he completely flipped, he started talking shit about Killian and then proceeded to tell me I shouldn´t make him responsible for my own miserable life. He´s always saying that he´s sorry for everything and that he wishes the he would´ve never done it, but when I try to tell him how much pain he caused me, he laughs in my face and tells me to get over it.''

''Oh Emma, I´m so sorry.'' Wrapping her arms around Emma, Mary Margaret tried to take the pain from her daughters eyes.

''It´s okay, I´m more angry than anything. I just hope that we can be civil to each other, maybe be friends someday, for Henry´s sake.''

''I´m sure you can be friends. Neal just needs some time. Maybe he thinks you being with Hook means that he can´t be a part of your life, so you just have to show him that this is not the case.''

''I hope so.'' Emma said. Her mother could be a little pushy sometimes, but in moments like this Emma was really grateful for her. She was like a beacon of hope.

''We´re all finished here, why don´t you go and join the others? I´ll make us some hot chocolate with cinnamon.'' With that Emma´s worries were gone, replaced by a huge smile. Leave it to Mary Margaret to know how to cheer someone up.

David and Henry were playing a match of tennis. Killian had given up on trying to understand how that white box worked and made him self comfortable on the couch, watching the other two battling it out. Emma joined him, and he immediatly wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side.

''Did you have fun tonight?'' Emma asked him, fiddling with the charms on his necklace.

''Aye, I did. Did you enjoy the dinner, love?'' He asked her with a glint of mischief in his voice.

''Of course.'' Looking at him she knew that there was meaning something else.

''Wait, what do you mean, what are you implying?''

''Nothing, just if you enjoyed the food.'' He replied nonchalantly, but then Emma understood.

''You did that on purpose!'' She whispered to him, she didn´t want David to overhear them, or even worse, Henry.

''I´ve got no idea what you mean.''

''Oh no, you know exactly what you did, and guess what Captain, payback´s a bitch.''

Killian took hold of the finger that was currently poking him the chest and kissed it´s tip.

''Give it all you´ve got, Swan.''

A few minutes later Mary Margaret returned from the kitchen with five steaming mugs of hot chocolate and cinnamon. They all sat together, taking turns playing ridiculous video games. It was what Emma always wanted, being surrounded by her family.

* * *

Reviews make me warm and fuzzy! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I´m so overwhelmed from all the feedback you guys are giving me! Every single review, subscription or favourite puts a huge smile on my face. I was literally walking like a smiling idiot to campus the other day when I checked my emails on my phone.**

**So, DoubleDee068 asked for Killian and Henry to spend some time and I heard you loud and clear :)**

**I love it when my readers send me ideas or prompts and I´ll try to fulfill all of them!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It´s been 3 weeks since their first family dinner. Emma was surprised how well Killian had woven himself into her life, Henry, her parents, they all accepted him as an inherent part of their family. There was really only one thing putting a damper on her fantastic mood, and that was Neal. Emma hasn´t seen him since their talk at Granny´s. He´s still meeting up with Henry, but only picks him up when he´s at Regina´s place. This whole situation wouldn´t be so dire, if it weren´t for Henry. He never said so, but Emma knows that he´s sad about his parents not talking to each other. Henry always tells her about his days with Neal and how he wishes she would have been there to see it for herself. But as much as Emma wanted to rectify the situation she couldn´t, she just wasn´t ready to see him again, and she was sure that Neal wouldn´t listen to her. No, he had to make the first step.

''What´s going on in that mind of yours, love?'' Killian asked her, openly taking her hand that was resting on the table between them. Killian, Henry and her were at Granny´s having breakfast, with Henry almost inhaling his pancakes.

''Nothing,'' Emma replied, giving Killian a reassuring smile.

''Don´t give me that Swan, you know I can read you like an open book.'' Killian chastised her but se could see his concern for her in his eyes. Emma shook her head and mouthed _later_, with a nod towards Henry, who was still fully immersed in his pancakes. She would tell Killian of her thoughts about Neal, but she didn´t want to do it in front of her son. She definitely didn´t want to be one of those shitty parents who badmouth the other parent in front of their kids, it would put Henry in a weird position. With a affirmative nod, Killian told her that he understood.

''Hurry up Henry! You need to be at the bus station in five minutes, and don´t forget that you´re going home with Mary Margaret today.'' Normally Regina would pick him up from school when Emma had to work her shift, but today she had some important meeting and coulnd´t make it.

''Mom, I was thinking if maybe I could stay with Hook this afternoon, if that´s alright?'' He asked, looking at Killian for confirmation. ''He said he would teach me sailing some days ago, today would be perfect for that, don´t you think?'' He was literally bouncing in his seat of anitcipation. Emma looked at Kilian, shrugging her shoulders, leaving him the choice.

''You´re right, lad. The weather is perfect today, it would be my honor to teach you.''

''Yeah, just don´t teach him how to raise a mutiny.'' Emma told him, making Killian laugh.

''I make no promises, love. After all, I am the Captain of a pirate ship,'' he said, holding up his hook to emphasize his point.

''This is going to be so awesome!'' Henry exclaimed with Emma smiling at her son´s excitement.

''Okay, so that´s settled then. I´ll text Mary Margaret to drop you off at the docks after school. But first we have to get you on the bus and I have to work.'' Gesturing Henry to stand up, she left some dollar bills on the table. Waving Ruby goodbye, the three of them left the diner.

''Are you sure that you don´t want to come home with me? I was planning on baking some cookies, your favourite.'' Mary Margaret asked Henry parking her car at the docks.

''As tempting as that sounds, I think pirate ship beats cookies this time.'' Henry stepped out of the vehicle, backpack thrown over one shoulder he leaned down to look at his grandmother through the open window. ''Thanks for driving me, I see you tomorrow, say Gramps I said hi.''

''I will, have fun!'' She called after him, as he ran down the docks towards the Jolly Roger, his footsteps echoing on the wooden planks.

Killian was already waiting. He could see Herny running down the docks as he was leaning on the railings of his ship. He was excited about the opportunity to spend the day with Emma´s son. He was a smart and lively kid, sometimes he could see himself in him. It was a long time ago, but Killian could still remember the days when he was a young lad, running around the port with his brother Liam as he marveled at the ships in front of him. Back then, Liam was the only one he had after his father left them. He lost Liam too, and after that and Milah´s death he never thought that he would be given the chance to love again, or to have a family. Sometimes it felt like a dream, it was all too perfect, and he didn´t deserve any of it. But his Emma reminded him every day that it is indeed real and she goes above and beyond to show him that he´s truly deserving of it. He smiled as he rememberd something that happend a couple nights ago. Emma and him were both sleeping in her bed, when he had one of his many gruesome nightmares. He dreamed of crushed hearts and suffocating darkness enveloping him, and apparently he cried out her name, because the next thing that happened was him waking up in her arms, as she soothed him with her words and kisses. His first instinct was to be embarrassed by his display of weakness, to shut her out, but he swallowed that down and with his arms and heart wide open he welcomed her comfort. It was cathartic, letting her in, telling her of all his sorrows and fears, it made him a better man, a man that he thought was deserving of her and of Henry.

''Hook! This is so awesome, we have the Jolly Roger all to ourselves! Where do we start?'' Henry ran into his arms and enveloped him in a tight hug. He first did that a few weeks ago, when he left Emma´s apartment after their movie night. It took him off guard, back then he only ruffled the boy´s hair but now he´s gotten used to his affections and returned the embrace.

''Well, the deck needs a good scrubbing, you could start with that.'' Killian said, amused by the horrified look on Henry´s face.

''Are you serious? That´s not what I had in mind when I told you to teach me how to sail.''

''Yes, but that´s how every sailor starts out on my ship, you have to earn your privileges, lad.'' He was only jesting, of course. Killian was sure Emma wouldn´t like the idea of her son scrubbing the floor boards on his knees. But one look at Henry´s disappointed face and Killian dropped the facade of the commanding Captain.

''I´m only jesting with you, lad. I won´t let you scrub the floor, but we won´t sail today either. There´s a lot you need to learn first, before you can set sail.'' Taking Henry by the shoulder, Killian led him towards his cabin where he kept all his charts and books.

''I already read a lot about ships and sailing, I think I´m good to go.'' Henry told him.

''Yeah well, let me be the judge of that okay? I´m not sure if your own studies are quite enough.''

Again the boy reminded Killian of himself. He recognized his own eagerness in him and he would love to grant every wish the boy had, but he promised Henry to teach him properly and that he would do.

After two hours of talking nautical terms, Henry asked Killian to tell him stories about his life as a pirate. And that´s how Emma found them when she stood on the doorstep to his cabin, waiting for them to notice her.

''And that was when I threatened him to gut him with my hook, if he didn´t hand over the barrels of rum.'' Killian was in the middle of telling a story, that was so not PG-13. Emma cleared her throat in an attempt to stop him from getting into the gory details.

''Hey, don´t you think that´s a bit too much?'' The moment Henry and Killian noticed her, they both sat up straight and looked at her like they just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. It was quite adorable.

''Hey Mom, Killian was just telling me some stories, no harm done.''

''Yeah buddy, that´s for me to decide. And you should know better than to tell him such gruesome stories.'' She said, pointing an accusing finger at the pirate.

''Come on, love. It´s just a little harmless tale, I swear I kept all the really gruesome stories to myself.'' Killian told her, taking her in his arms to greet her with a light kiss.

''What? You have to tell me those too!'' Henry exclaimed, excitement written on his face.

Chuckling, Killian looked at the boy. ''I don´t think your mother would approve.''

''You can bet on that.'' Emma replied, shifting her stern eyes between Killian and her son.

''Alright! I promise not to tell him any stories, without your seal of approval.'' Killian laughed, resting his right hand on his heart.

''Okay, now that that´s settled, what do think about going home and ordering some pizza?'' She asked both of them. Killian noticed how she included him as she said home. To him it felt right, because home is the place where your heart lies and his was with Emma. He always thought that he would never be able to settle, to stay at one place for a long amount of time. The call of the sea had been too strong. But now, after 300 years he finally found his home. And he would be a fool to let it go.

* * *

**I know this is a short one, but I´m still suffering from the winter finale! How are you feeling right now? And most importantly what did you think about Killian showing up on Emma´s doorstep? I completely freaked out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas everyone! I thought I would give you a nice fluffy Christmas themed chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

**After this the story will only have two more chapters! I acutally never planned for this story to be more than a oneshot, but a lot of you asked me to continue and I´m very thankful for that! **

**I´m still going to continue my other fic "You keep me up all night", so if you haven´t checked that one out please do, it´s a CS AU fic! :)**

**I wish you a happy reading! **

* * *

''Bloody hell, lass, be careful!'' Killian yelled out, watching Emma as she stood on the unstable ladder, putting a star on the tip of the Christmas tree.

''For the last time Killian, I am careful.'' She replied, already irritated by him.

''You´re going to mess everything up if you fall! Henry and I did so well with decorating the tree.'' It was Killian´s first Christmas, and he spend the day decorating the tree with Henry. Both of them had waited for Emma to come home, so that she could put the star on top.

''Oh, and for a minute I thought you were concerned about me.'' Emma huffed, stepping off the ladder.

''I know you can handle a little fall off the ladder, love. The ornaments on the other hand can´t.'' Killian wrapped his arm around Emma, together they looked at the tree in front of them.

''Henry will you do us the honors?'' Killian asked the boy.

''Aye aye Captain!'' Saying that, Henry plugged the Christmas lights that adorned the tree into the socket. The whole tree lit up, twinkling in the dark of the living room. Henry joined the pair in front of the tree, where Emma wrapped his arms around him. They all fell silent, taking in the sight infront of them. The thing is, it wasn´t just Killian´s first Christmas, it was also Emma´s. Well her first Christmas with her family, and that made it a very special Christmas for her. Emma leaned her head on Killian´s shoulder while stroking Henry´s hair.

''Merry Christmas, love'' Killian whispered into her ear, pressing a soft kiss on her temple.

''Merry Christmas.''

A few hours later they all were at Mary Margaret´s and David´s house, even Regina was there. Together they were having dinner to celebrate Christma´s Eve. If Emma didn´t know better she would have said, that her mother had used magic to create the meal infront of them. There was a huge roast goose, and at least six fixings. Christmas music was playing softly in the background.

''I have to say, I never would have thought that I would spend Christmas with the Charmings, but this is quite lovely. Thank you Mary Margaret for cooking this wonderful dinner.'' Regina said, surprising everyone at the table.

''You´re welcome Regina, I´m glad you think so.'' Mary Margaret said, smiling at her stepmother.

''I´m wondering why all of you even feel to celebrate Christmas, it´s not like you had it back in the Enchanted Forest.'' Emma said, taking a sip of wine.

''Oh well, it´s what we did these past 28 years. Just because we remember who we are, doesn´t mean that we have to stop being who we were.'' David said.

''Now I´m lost, care to rephrase that?'' Emma asked him, brows furred in confusion.

''I mean, I am not just Charming, I´m also David. We´re all both, and David celebrates Christmas, so Charming does too.'' Emma smiled at that, Mary Margaret put her hand on David´s shoulder to squeeze it.

''I want to propose a toast.'' Mary Margaret exclaimed, raising her glass, waiting for everyone to do the same.

''To this wonderful night, to my fantastic husband, my beautiful daughter and grandson, to enemies turning into friends and to new family members,'' she said, tipping her glass towards Killian. ''I couldn´t wish for more amazing people to spend Christmas Eve with, cheers.''

''Cheers!'' everyone said, and the clinking of glasses filled the room.

Later in the evening, everyone gathered in the front hall to say their goodbyes.

''Make sure to come over tomorrow morning, there are presents waiting for you under the Christmas tree.'' Regina told Henry, kissing his forehead.

''We´ll be there.'' Emma told her, giving her son´s other mother a hug. Who knew that these two would get along someday.

''Mary Margaret, hiccupping from the numerous glasses of wine and eggnog, pulled Killian to the side, poking him in the chest with her index finger.

''Let me tell you something, pirate. If you love my daughter,'' she stopped talking, being interrupted by another hiccup. ''If you love my daughter, you better hurry up and put a ring on it! God knows, that nothing good comes to those who wait. And I want grandkids, a lot of cute little grandchildren.'' Mortified by her mothers words, Emma covered her face with her hands and groaned. Killian seemed to be unfazed by her words, a smirk adorning his face.

''I think someone had to much eggnog for one night.'' David said, pulling his wife behind him.

''I´ll see you all tomorrow, drive carefully.'' He pushed everyone out of the door, closing it behind them.

''Really, Snow?'' David asked his smiling wife.

Emma woke up early in the morning, hearing loud excited chatter coming from the living room. She walked towards the voices, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. What she saw, brought a huge smile to her face. Both Killian and Henry were wearing Santa hats, as they were sitting cross-legged on the floor, presents scattered around them.

''Finally Mom! We were waiting for you!'' Henry called out. He sprang up and took his mother by her hand, pulling her to sit beside them. Emma laughed at his excitement.

''Can I unwrap them now?'' Henry asked, present already in hand.

''Yeah, go ahead kiddo.'' She told him, taking Killian´s hand. Henry unwrapped the presents Emma and Killian got for him. Emma got him a video game he wanted for a while now. Killian chose something more unusual for a eleven year old. He got him a telescope, that looked just like his.

''Wow, thank you Hook! That is awesome, now I can be a real sailor!'' Henry held the telescope infront od his eye, squinting through it.

''You´re welcome, lad. I´m glad you like it, it´s actually very old and has been in my collection for quite a while.'' Killian told him, earning himself a loving look from the woman beside him.

''Now unwrap yours Mom.'' Henry said, thrusting a clumsily wrapped gift into her hands, that said from Henry for Mom.''

Emma put her finger under the scotch tape, pulling it from the paper, when she finally unwrapped the present she gasped.

''Oh Henry, this is great! Thank you so much!'' Reaching out she took her son in her arms, kissing him on the cheek. He got her a snow globe with a picture of them inside it. It was one of her favourite pictures. It showed them, arms wrapped around each other, sitting on the couch, both huge goofy smiles on their faces.

After Emma let go of Henry, she looked at Killian, who looked at her, fiddling with a small present in his hand.

''Merry Christmas, love.'' He said, handing her the small gift. Emma took it from him, shaking it beside her ear.

''What is it?'' She asked him.

''Well, unwrap it.'' He replied, pointing at it. Emma removed the bright red wrapping paper and found a blue, velvet jewelry-box. She took a deep breath, she didn´t know what she should anticipate. He wouldn´t propose, or would he?

''Open it, Mom!'' Henry told her, clutching his knees in anticipation.

Emma lifted the small lid, but inside was not a ring like she first thought but a silver bracelet, with numerous charms on it. There was a swan, a hook, a gem in form of a magic bean, even a little flask. Emma took the delicate bracelet in her hand, watching as it reflected the light. She couldn´t help it, tears were forming in her eyes.

''Oh no, you don´t like it! I can get you something else, love. Please don´t cry.'' Killian said, eyes widened with worry.

''No, Killian! I love it, it´s so beautiful.'' Leaning forward she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

''Thank you so much. I love you.'' She whispered.

''I love you.'' He replied, as he was wiping some of the tears from her cheeks.

He helped her to put it on, she wouldn´t have thought that it would look good beside Graham´s shoelace, but in some strange mismatched way, it was perfect.

''How did you get all those charms? They are not exactly the typical choice.'' She asked Killian, pointing at the tiny silver flask that adorned her wrist.

''Henry helped me out. We found this shop that makes custom jewelry.'' He smiled at Henry as he said that, clapping the boy on his shoulder.

''Okay, so I think it´s time for your presents, Killian.'' She told him, handing him the gifts that Henry and she got for him. He ripped the paper with his hook, making quick process of unwrapping them.

Henry go him a book,''Treasure Island'' by Robert Louis Stevenson.

''It´s about pirates, I thought you would like it.'' Henry told him, as Killian was looking at the front cover.

''I´m sure I will, thank you Henry.'' As Killian was unwrapping Emma´s present for him, she couldn´t contain her laughter as he took his first look at what she´s gotten for him.

''Love, what is this?'' He asked, holding up the DVD case in his hand. It was ''Hook'' with Dustin Hoffman. Emma and Henry both laughed at the incredulous look in his eyes.

''Is that supposed to be me? Bloody hell!'' Killian was holding the case to his face, his nose almost touching it.

''I thought we could watch it later, with some hot chocolate and cinammon.'' Emma said. She leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

''And later, tonight, I´m going to give you your real present.'' She said, so that only he could hear her. Killian´s eyes got even bigger at that, biting his lip he tried to hide his smirk.

''I can´t wait, love.'' He replied, eyes glinting with mischief.

''Alright, we should get dressed. Henry, I promised Regina that we would come over. After that we can get breakfast at Granny´s'' With that everyone stood up.

Emma´s first Christmas with her real family couldn´t have been better. She loved every minute of it and she hoped that it would be like this for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Reviews make the best Christmas presents!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Happy new year everyone! I hope you had a great start into 2014!**

**Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I´m extremely busy with studying right now!**

**This will be the last chapter, but I will post an epilogue! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was still early in the morning, when Emma woke up, looking into the bright blue eyes of the man beside her. Noticing that she was awake, he smiled at her, brushing a lock of her hair from her face to give her a kiss on the cheek.

''Good morning.'' He said, his voice still husky from sleep. Emma loved waking up next to him, it was nice to wake up next to someone who cares for you. She was used to being alone for so long that it still surprised her every morning to find him there.

''Morning.'' She replied, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck, seeking his warmth. The days were still cold, too cold to sleep on a ship without a heater. A thick snow blanket was covering Storybrooke. So Emma decided, that Killian should spend the nights at her apartment, where it was warm and comfortable. It was only supposed to last the rest of the winter, but now as she was lying there with him in her bed, she couldn´t imagine another morning without him. She wanted to wake up with him every day for the rest of her life. So this next sentence, came pretty easily over her lips.

''Move in with me.'' Emma whispered into Killian´s ear, tightening her hold on him. She could feel Killian´s chest rising and falling for a couple times, as he was taking deep breaths.

''Are you asking me, or is this a demand?'' Killian inquired, amusement discernable in his voice.

Emma didn´t bother to answer his question, she just raised herself up on her elbow, so she could look down on him.

''Move in with me.'' She repeated, smiling at Killian. He returned the smile, shaking his head at her demanding tone.

''Yep, demand, I thought so. Tell me, love. Do I have an actual choice in the matter?'' He asked, making Emma laugh.

''Nope, you don´t.'' Emma was biting her lower lip, circling his wrists with her hands, as to keep him from running away.

''Well, what if I say no?'' The question only drove Emma, to tighten her hold on his wrists, showing him exactly what she would do of he said no.

''You won´t say no, because you love me.'' She told him matter-of-factly. Killian barked out a laugh at her bluntness, but she was right, as always. He did love her and he would do anything she asked of him. He would sacrifice is heart for that woman, it completely belonged to her. But he wouldn´t say yes so quickly, he wanted to barter with her a bit, he wouldn´t be a pirate if he didn't.

''What will I get, if I say yes?'' The smirk on his face told Emma that he already gave her an answer, but he wanted to play a bit with her, and she enjoyed it very much, when he played with her.

''First of all, you´ll get to live in this very nice apartment, with indoor plumbing and electricity, all things that the Jolly Roger doesn´t have.'' Killian nodded at that, agreeing with her. He did appreciate the facilities of modern housing very much, escpecially the hot showers in the morning.

''That´s right, love, but I think I´ll need more to make me agree with you.'' By now he had freed his hands from her grip, and had started to skim her waist, his hand traveling down to her hip, rasing goosebumbs on her skin.

''Well, you could do exactly this every morning, as long as you´re here.'' Emma leaned into his touch, rolling on top of him, her hair falling around their faces like a curtain of golden sunlight.

''Hmmm, that is a very good reason, to agree to live here.'' Killian sat up, so that Emma was sitting in his lap, he held her close to him, so that every inch of her skin was pressed against his. Killian was peppering her neck with kisses, making her sigh in contentment.

''One last question, love.'' He said, as his tongue flicked out to taste the skin on her shoulder.

''Hmm?'' Emma asked him, not able to form any coherent words.

''What happens to the Jolly Roger, without me there.'' He looked forward to spending his days and nights with her and Henry in this apartment, but his ship was like an extension of his own body, and he couldn´t bear the thought of her being abandoned in the harbor.

''You could turn it into your very own man cave.'' Emma said, causing Killian to pause his ministrations in puzzlement.

''What is a man cave?''

''Well, it´s a place, where men go to do manly things. Like drinking, playing games, or watching sports. It´s basically a place, where no women are allowed.'' Emma explained, fingertips exploring Killian´s chest.

Killian tillted his head, pondering on Emma´s words.

''Man cave, hmm,'' he said, drawing out the sound. ''That doesn´t sound too bad, actually.''

Emma glanced up at him from under her lashes, lacing her fingers with his own.

''So, does that mean that you´re gonna say yes.'' She almost sounded nervous, like he would ever say no.

''Of course I will, love. In fact, I thought that I was already living here.'' he told her, as he took hold of her chin with his hand so he could tilt her head up. He could see her adoring, gleeful smile, just before his lips met hers. Killian let out an appreciative moan at the contact. He wound his left arm around her, pulling her even closer, heartbeats pounding against each other.

This might be the best morning since they confessed there love to each other. Both of them couldn't contain the smiles on their faces, happiness swelled inside of them to a crescendo. They fit together like puzzle pieces, ragged and kinked at the edges but completing the perfect picture.

Suffice it to say that they didn´t make it out of the bedroom for quite some time that day.

A few hours later, Emma, Killian and Henry were taking a stroll through Storybrooke, enjoying the the brisk weather.

''You moving in is so cool, Killian. That means, we can play video games all the time now, and I can tell you everything about our world.'' Henry was very excited about the news. For him Killian was something like a real life hero, having him in his close proximity was like a dream come true. Which boy doesn´t dream of being a pirate at one point in his life, living with one must be the next best thing.

''Aren´t you doing that already?'' Emma aked Henry, thinking about how she just interrupted him and Killian playing some sports game on his Wii. It was perfect for Killian, since you only needed one hand to play the game.

''Yeah, but it will feel different.'' Henry replied, throwing his hands in the air, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But Emma understood what he meant, it would feel different. It would be official, there wouldn´t be this quiet voice in her mind, telling her that Killian had to go home, even if his real home was with her. He would stay with her every night, he would be there when she comes home from work. She looked at Killian, who was taking in the scenery around him, when she noticed him pulling his coat tighter around his body. No wonder, he must be freezing with his chest exposed like that.

''Are you cold?'' She asked him, wrapping her arm tighter around his, as if she could lend him some of her warmth.

''No, why would I be?'' He deflected her question, typical man, always trying to seem strong and indestructible.

''Yeah, sure. Come on, it´s time we´ll get you some modern day clothes.'' Emma ignored his protests and pulled him into the next men´s clothing store.

''I don´t think that this is very practical, love. How is this supposed to protect me from knives and arrows?'' Killian called out to her from the changing cubicle. Emma just shook his head at his question, telling him to come out. Henry was sitting behind her on a bench, playing some game on his portable game console.

''I look bloody ridiculous.'' Killian was acting like a five year old, and Emma´s patience was starting to wear really thin right now.

''Just come out Killian, I´m sure you look fine.'' She was rubbing her forehead, sighing at his behaviour. Killian must have noticed the disgruntlement in her voice, and stepped out of the cubicle. Emma noticed the flutter of the curtain, and looked up.

''Finally, took you long enou-'' She froze at the sight in front of her. Killian was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a black v-neck sweater, staying true to his color and apparently to his policy of exposing his chest as much as he can. It was a sight to behold, his dark thick hair was ruffled from pulling the sweater over his head, his feet only clad in a pair of dark blue socks that she bought him a few weeks ago. Emma was taking everything in, who knew that her pirate would look so good in normal clothing. Killian noticed the look on her face as something she only showed when they were alone, doing completely different things.

''Hmm, so you like it?'' He asked her, strutting towards her, smirk on his face.

''Yeah,'' Emma cleared her throat, this was not the time and place to think the kind of stuff she was picturing right now. ''I mean yes, it looks good on you, just like I said it would.'

''Well, then I guess, I´m going to keep wearing it, if it pleases you this much.'' Killian knew exactly what his appearance was doing to Emma right now, and he was enjoying it immensely.

''Well then, go and change, we still need to find you a new coat.'' Killian frowned at that, not happy with the thought of wearing anything else than his beloved leather coat.

''No way, I´ll keep wearing the leather coat, there´s no chance that I will one of these absurd parkas everyone else is wearing.''

''Okay, okay!'' Emma said, holding up her hands in surrender.

A few minutes later, Emma had picked out more pants and shirts for Killian, he even agreed to some dark blue ones, that really brought out his eyes.

They were standing at the cash register, when Emma noticed a shelf with boots on them.

''Oh, one more thing.'' She told the girl behind the counter, pulling Killian towards the shelf. She took a pair of black and white snow boots, handing them to Killian. He took the boots from her, holding them up, inspecting them with a horrified look on his face.

''What am I supposed to do with those?'' He asked her, voice dripping with disgust.

''Wear them, the´ll keep your feet warm and I bet they´re more comfortable then your 300 year old leather boots. Sensing his refusal, Emma looked at him, with her best puppy dog eyes.

''Please, for me?'' Killian took a deep breath, shoulders slumping in defeat, he couldn´t resist those eyes. No wonder David called him whipped a few days ago, like he was one to talk.

''Alright, I´ll try them on, but I make no promises.'' He told her and sat down at the tiny bench beside the shelf. It was quite difficult to lace them with only one hand, but he refused any help from Emma, he had spend the last 300 years mastering the art of using only one hand for the most tricky tasks. He stood up, rolling from his heel to his toes a couple of times, assesing the fit. They were acutally quite comfortable, not as sturdy as his leather boots but a lot warmer. But his leather boots fit him like a second skin, they crossed whole realms, climbed a bean stalk and walked the deck of the Jolly Roger. As comfortable as these boots were, he couldn´t wear them and disregard his old pair. He was just trying to come up with an excuse, when he saw the look on Emma´s face. She was srunching up her nose, the corners of her mouth pulled down. Henry was trying to stifle a snicker. It seemed like he wasn´t even in a need of an excuse.

''Yeah, there´s no way that you´re wearing those boots. They looked way better on the shelf.''

Killian was relieved. ''Thank you,'' he said, taking her head in his hand to place a kiss on her lips.

''Thank you.'' Emma laughed at his outburst. As he was taking them off, Emma and Henry went back to the cash register to pay for the clothes he picked out.

As the three of them exited the shop, Emma pulled something from one of the shopping backs, surprising Killian by pulling it on his head. It was a black beanie, Emma had bought it on a whim, when Killian wasn´t looking. But he actually looked very good in it, some of his dark hair was still visible underneath it.

''A hat? Well, I guess that´s acceptable.'' Killian said, taking the shopping backs from Emma, carrying them with his hook, so his right hand was free to take hers. Emma smiled at him, and it was one of her bright smiles, one that belonged only to him.

Henry was walking in front of them, kicking the snow up with his feet.

Family, that was the word that went through Killian´s mind as he was looking at the both of them. He finally found his family. And he would be a fool to let them go. He stopped walking, and pulled Emma into his arms.

''I love you, you know that right?'' He told her, his thumb drawing circles on her hip.

''As I love you, my pirate.'' She said before kissing him.

''Mom, Killian let´s go, I´m starving!'' Henry shouted from where he stood, making them laugh.

''Alright boys, let´s go home.''

* * *

**Reviews make me warm and fuzzy! :)**

**So that´s the last chapter! But I´ll post an epilogue very soon, I promise! Maybe someday I'll write a sequel!**

**I would love to continue this story, but I have so little time right now, to write to fics at one time, and I want to focus on my CS AU fic right now, check that one out, if you haven´t yet.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, here it is, the epilogue! **

**I wanted to thank all of you, for all your lovely feedback ant encouragement to continue writing after each chapter!**

**Some of you have asked me to write a sequel, maybe I will someday. But right now I'm pretty busy with studying for uni and don't have the time to write two fics, somce I'm also currently writing a CS AU. **

**I will though write some outtakes, and post them here in the next few weeks. So, don't delete this story from your alert list just yet.**

**I hope you enjoy the epilogue just as much as I enjoyed writing it, I made it extra happy and fluffy for you! Love you all!**

* * *

Epilogue

24 months later

Killian Jones was a desperate man. There was only one thing in his life that he was afraid of, the wrath of one particular woman, his wife Emma. Right now she was sitting on the couch, holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hand, topped with the perfect amount of whipped cream, but no cinnamon.

''Are you saying we're out of cinnamon? How could you let this happen?'' She reproached him, with a look in her eyes that promised him bloody murder.

''I was sure we still had some, but I can't find it right now'' Killian mumbled his reply, which made her even more upset.

''Well, then what are you standing there, go find it!''

So that is how Killian found himself, raiding the kitchen cabinets, searching for that damn cinnamon.

''What are you looking for?'' Henry asked him, as he entered the kitchen.

''Cinnamon.'' His reply came out as a huff, that damn family with their damn cinnamon, what's so damn special about this stuff anyway. Of course Killian loved his family, even with their weird fascination for the spice. But right now everyone was really tense, especially Killian. His wife was due to give birth in one week and was on an emotional high, blaming him for every little thing that went wrong. Oh, the bathwater went cold too fast, probably Killian's fault. No cinnamon in the house, yeah, totally his fault. And his favorite one, Emma can't see her feet, one-hundred percent Killian's fault. Of course he accepted all that with a tight smile, he loved his wife and the little bundle that she carried around with her, but the stress really did a number on him.

''You mean that cinnamon?'' Henry asked, causing Killian to turn around. Henry was standing beside the kitchen sink, holding the little white cinnamon shaker in his hand. A smile burst out on Killian's face, taking the cinnamon out of Henry's hand he gave the boy a thankful pad on the shoulder.

''Thanks, lad. Where did you find it?'' He asked the boy, holding the cinnamon tightly in his fist, like he was afraid that it could vanish again.

''It was standing right there on the counter.'' Henry replied, pointing at the spot were Killian prepared the hot chocolate just minutes ago. Killian shook his head in disbelief, yeah, he was under a lot of stress.

''Mom's pretty bossy right now, huh?'' Henry asked, speaking lowly, so that Emma couldn't hear him.

''Hmm, but don't ler her hear that. And it's all worth it, son. I'll let her boss me around every day, if that means that I can be with her.'' Killian said, thinking back to the moment, when he told Emma that he fancied her, when she's not yelling at him. In fact, he fancied her even more when she did, there was a fire in her eyes when she got mad at him that showed him, just how strong she really was. A lot had changed since then, for one he would have never thought that he would be here, married to his true love, one week away from becoming a real father.

''Well then, what you're waiting for? Get her the cinnamon.'' Henry said, bringing him out of his musings. Killian headed towards the living room, where Emma was still sitting on the couch, enveloped by a heap of blankets.

''Found it! Well, Henry did, but it's here.'' Killian exclaimed as he approached the couch. Sitting down, he took the cup from the coffee table and sprinkled some cinnamon on the whipped cream.

''There you go, hot chocolate, topped with cream and cinnamon, just how you like it.'' He held the mug out for Emma, waiting for her to take it, but somthing was wrong. Emma's hands were clutching her rounded belly, eyes wide she stared down at her covered lap.

''Everything alright, love? You're kind of scaring me.'' Killian said, placing the mug back on the table in front of them.

''The baby, it's coming.'' Emma murmured, still not looking at him. But Killian couldn't have heard right, there was no way that the baby was already coming.

''What did you say?'' He asked, gently turning her face towards him.

''Killian, the baby, it's coming.'' She repeated her former words, this time more confident.

''But you're not supposed to give birth for another week, are you sure. You know the doctor said that you could have light contractions this close to the due date.'' But as soon as Killian finished his sentence, Emma clutched his arm in a death grib, repressing a moan.

''Killian, I am more than sure, my water just broke!'' She practically yelled at him.

Killian froze. He wasn't ready for this, they wanted to watch a movie, not give birth to a baby.

''Killian, hey, snap out of it. We need to go to the hospital!'' Emma said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Killian eyes zeroed in on her swollen belly when suddelny he sprang up, and walked towards bedroom.

''Henry, call David, the baby is coming, tell him to come to the hospital!'' He yelled out, determination in his voice.

''What? But there's one week left!'' Henry shouted, running out of his room towards the phone.

Emma took deep calming breaths, she did this before, alone. Now she had the two people with her, that she loved the most. Everything would go as planned, no reason to panic, the boys did all the panicking already. Killian came back out of the bedroom, with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder. He headed straight towards her. Putting his hand behind her back, he helped her to stand up.

''Okay, love. Let's go, everything will be alright.'' He said, though Emma wasn't sure if he was reassuring her or himself. Henry just hung up the phone, as they reached the front door. Killian bend down to help Emma into a pair of slippers.

''Keys, overnight bag, pregnant lady, I think we have anything we need.'' On the outside Killian was the perfect picture of composure, but on the inside he was freaking out. Right now he was just so thankful, that David taught him how to drive a car, because he couldn't stand to wait for someone to pick them up. Henry opened the door and together they left for the hospital.

''Okay Emma, you're doing fantastic!'' The doctor said, looking up at her from his position. Killian was beside her, his right hand resting on her head, softly stroking her hair. Emma had a death grip on his left forearm.

''You're bloody amazing, love. Just breathe, keep breathing.'' He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

''I am breathing!'' Emma shouted, her face contorted from the pain.

''One last push, Emma. Big push!'' The doctor said. Emma did as he said, and yelled out in pain, giving it all her remaining strength.

One, two, three, four, five seconds later, a piercing cry filled the room.

''Congratulations Emma and Killian, it's a healthy girl.'' The doctor said, and gently put the screaming bundle into the nurse's arms, who then handed her into Emma.

Emma was exhausted, but as soon as she layed her eyes on her little girl, with the dark crown of hair, and the deep blue eyes, she knew that all the stress was worth it.

''Hello, sweetheart.'' She said, a bright smile on her face. Emma looked up at Killian, who hadn't said anything this past minute, and was surprised to see tears streaming down his face. But judging from the bright smile on his face, they were happy tears.

''That's your daddy, and we love him very much.'' Killian thought, that his heart couldn't get any bigger, but when he looked at his daughter, lying in the arms of his beautiful wife, he finally knew what real happiness was like. Gently, he layed his hand on the soft head of their daughter, leaned foward and placed a kiss on the crown of her head. After that he turned to Emma and gave her a kiss. He poured every single emotion that he felt in it.

''Thank you so much, I love you.'' He said.

Emma answered him with a smile and some of her own tears escaped her eyes.

After a few more minutes, Killian reluctantly stepped back from the bed.

''I'm gonna get the others.'' And after a short nod of Emma's he was out the door to get Mary Margaret, David and Henry.

''Hey, beautiful. I'm your grandpa, and I'll always protect you.'' David said, rocking his tiny granddaughter in his arms. Everyone was huddled around them, giving Emma and Killian some space by the bed. Killian was sitting on the mattress beside Emma, holding her hand, grinning like a fool.

''Did you think of a name yet?'' Mary Margaret asked, looking at the newly parents.

Emma looked at Killian, silently asking him for comfirmation. He gave her slight nod, telling her to reveal the name.

''Hope. We're going to call her hope.'' She told them.

Because happy endings always start with hope!

* * *

**Reviews give me hope!**

**And don't forget, outtakes will be coming your way!**


End file.
